Lucy?
by Celtic8Raven8Mage
Summary: Lucy's not just your normal Stellar Mage. She is the last of an ancient and secretive race of magic-user's. But when the group is called to help rid a village of its terrors, will they leave a lingering hex on Lucy? When Lucy's true self is revealed, will Natsu accept her as she truly is? Will Lucy break her curse by daring the impossible, or will she disappear forever? owns nothin
1. Chapter 1

A rush of hot breath blows against Lucy's sleeping face and she immediately sits up, crashing her forehead into someone's nose. "Agh! What the hell Lucy!?" Natsu yelps in pain, sounding funny from holding his nose. Lucy gives a pathetic whimper of pain and rubs her forehead gingerly. "What are you talking about? I'm not the one who snuck into your house and woke you up by breathing my hot chili on you!" she retorts haughtily.

"What ever." Natsu mumbles grumpily before sitting in an armchair across from the couch and rifling through a bag of chips. "We haff a fohbf." he talks around a mouthful of chips, grinning like an idiot. Lucy rolls her eyes. Happy glides in through the open window and sits beside Natsu and promptly begins to attack what's left of her angel food cake. Lucy sighs in defeat. "What is it?" she groans reluctantly.

"That's the spirit!" Natsu grins happily at Lucy with chips stuck in his teeth and Happy burps loudly. "Our next mission is to rid a mountain village of a witch who's been terrorizing the people and stealing the young women mages without guilds. We are to destroy the witch and return all the women to the village." Happy announces proudly as Natsu stuffs himself with another bag of chips.

"Princess, I believe you should help them." Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all jump, startled, and glare at the beautiful maid. "Uh, Virgo, when did you get here?" Lucy asks confusedly.

The pretty maid gives a bow. "You seemed in need of company, so I was going to come. That is, before your friends showed up." she answers nonchalantly. Lucy does a face-palm and Natsu and Happy return to eating. Lucy sighs. "Fine. I'll go." she whispers, but the moment she does, she feels a sense of dread and danger awaiting the quest. She shivers as icy spiders of dark omens skitter along her spine. "Are you cold, Princess?" Virgo asks before immediately wrapping Lucy in a fleece blanket.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Happy asks, seeing Lucy's expression. She looks over at the transforming-powered cat. "Oh, I'm okay. I'm just tired." she gives a half-hearted smile. How could she tell them? "I'm gonna go get ready." she murmurs softly before standing and going into her room. She waves Virgo away as she starts to follow Lucy. "Keep an eye on them, please." she whispers to the creepily beautiful maid-dressed young woman in her living room before opening her room door.

As soon as she closes the door, she leans her back against it and slowly slides to the floor. She doesn't want to go. Yes, she wishes to save the women of the village, but she doesn't want to face the witch who's responsible for the kidnappings. Mom always warned her to stay away from witches because of who she is; because of her mother's lineage. The last lineage of Triple M's.

Lucy puts her face in one hand, her other hand holding the blanket around herself, her shoulders shaking with tearless sobs. Her tears are too precious to waste, their potential powers and life are a sacred, and often targeted, vital creation.

Slowly pulling her hand away from her face, Lucy centers herself and stands. Wordlessly, she showers quickly, changes into a black short tank, with an even shorter aqua long-sleeve turtle neck, and black leather skinny jeans with polished black leather combat boots. Steel-toed. She packs for cold weather, considering it's snowing outside and where they're going gets snow year-round.

She finishes and returns to her living room about an hour and thirty minutes later, her face impassive.

Natsu looks over at her. "Ready?" he grins happily. Lucy forces a smile that seems to fool Natsu and Happy, but Virgo remains ominous and silent. "I shall take my leave, Princess." Virgo curtsies perfectly before disappearing with a single nod from Lucy. "Yeah, let's go." she mutters distantly. Natsu jumps up and takes off with so much enthusiasm that Lucy can practically see the cappacino-indused jack rabbits zipping through his blood stream. Lucy sighs and follows him with Happy walking beside her.

"There you guys are! I was wondering if Natsu was going to come back with you or come back with an axe stuck in the side of his head." Grey taunts Natsu, who immediately starts blowing up at Grey, leaving them as a large dust cloud of half-finished taunts, and furious growls with the occasional shout of pain. Lucy sighs and sits beside Erza, her warrior friend and the strongest female in the guild, who waits for the train that will take them to their job's destination. "How have you been, Erza?" Lucy gives a small smile.

Erza looks over at Lucy. "You don't look too good, Lucy. Are you okay?" Obviously, Erza's fine. Lucy lets out a huff of breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." she mumbles before taking a swig from her adorable pink heart-shaped canteen before replacing it back in her carry-on messenger bag. Erza arches an eyebrow in surprise. "I never knew you drank, Lucy." she states in surprise. Natsu and Grey immediately stop mid-action and stare at Lucy and Erza. "Hey, Luce, why are you drinking scotch whiskey?" Natsu asks curiously. Lucy grimaces inwardly, leave it to Natsu to let the others know what exactly their nakama is drinking. Lucy sighs softly.

The whistling of the train saves Lucy from having to speak as everyone looks towards the giant black train pulling into the station. A big metallic shudder and the hissing of the engine are like the layer of noise covering all the people rushing out of and into the train. Silently, Lucy slips into the train and sits at a four-seated booth, of course. Her friends find her within several minutes and they sit there, preparing themselves for when Natsu starts to get sick.

After another fifteen minutes, the train pulls out and Natsu is immediately at the window, sticking his green-ish colored head outside. Lucy, Gray, and Happy sigh with resignation and sit back, letting Erza put the poor Dragon Slayer out of his misery and let his head rest on her chain-mail clad thighs.

Happy looks up at Lucy. "So why were you drinking Lucy? I've never seen you drink alcohol before."


	2. Short, but the fight is coming!

**_First of all, I'd like to say THANK YOU to all of those who commented. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I'm so glad ya'll like it. Ok, enough from me. Here's your chapter._**

**_-_**_Blessed Be_

**_*8*8*8*_**

"Natsu? You can wake up now. The train's stopped." Happy pokes the still out-cold Slayer who's drool drips off of the seat and pools in a steaming puddle on the floor of the train cart. Natsu mumbles something incoherently that apparently only Happy understands. "But Natsu, Lucy's gone off on her own again and I think that's her I see hanging off a cliff..." Happy gives a very convincing fauz worried voice.

"LUCY!" Natsu roars and charges out fo the cart in a blind rage, leaving all four friends with the comical sweat drop on their heads. "Who's going after him?" Gray asks in the middle of the awkward silence. "Aye! I'll get him!" Happy flies out of the window after his cheery volunteer. "I hope he knows what he's in for." Erza mutters and the other two nod quietly. With a sigh, Lucy stands and stretches, thankful for the entertainment that kept her friends occupied during the ride and hopefully made them forget about her whiskey. Oh course, she did love herself some double malt. She reaches for her carry-on and joins her freinds as they quickly exit the train. The station is miling with people, but no Natsu and Happy. "Maybe we should go find them before they find themselves in trouble." Lucy suggests quietly. Erza nods once. "Excellent thinking, Lucy. I'm sure Natsu will run into something bad if we don't find him soon." she leads teh trio forward and away from the station. "So where do you think-?" Gray begins, but is cut off by a very loud, very obnoxious and familiar voice.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Lucy immediately turns to see a grinning Natsu with food on his face waving from a tavern. Lucy does a facepalm and she hears Gray follow suit not far behind her. Erza raises a brow and is the first to move towards the ravenous-looking young Dragon mage. "I thought you would have gone into a rage by now at Happy's trick, Natsu." she states in astonishment. Natsu shrugs, stuffing his face before explaining, "Happy apologized and offered to buy food." before eating again. Lucy feel something tug on her shirt and looks down to see Happy. "By the way, Lucy, can I have 1o,ooo jewels?" he whispers to her almost casually. "WHAT?! If I had that kind of money, I wouldn't be here!" Lucy turns away and looks around the barren town. No children playing in the streets, no stalls or merchants' carts, no people walking around. Even the tavern is solemn save the bartender, a bar maid, and her group. She frowns. This must be a serious case if no one was around. Hell, it had to be _that_ dangerous if Erza had asked them to come and help her.

A weight is felt on her head. "Lucy, why are you staring at the empty street?" Happy's high voice comes from her head. Lucy looks up at the young cat. "Isn't it weird? There's no one out and about. It's like a ghost town." she explains simply, her voice getting softer as her gaze returns to the deserted village. An eerie and dramatic wind blows, lifting everyone's hair slightly, and Natsu's head snaps up suddenly. "That smell." He stands suddenly, turning over his chair. "It smells of bad magic and evil." Natsu grabs Lucy's hand takes off, not bothering to explain. Happy is after him without missing a beat. Erza and Gray hurry after quickly after registering that their friend was taking off with another friend.

"Natsu! Ow! I can't keep up, dammit!" Lucy yells angrily. Natsu says nothing, merely throws her onto his back as easily as a child. He holds her by the backs on her knees and Lucy immediately wraps her arms around his neck. Lucy looks back to see Happy in close proximity to her and Natsu, with Erza and Gray trying to keep up. Lucy suddenly wishes that Jubia had not been sick and could have come with them, for she desperately wished Jubia was here to slow Natsu down. "Natsu, what's going on?" she demands angrily.

Lucy can clearly hear the deadly grin in his voice. "I smell the witch."


	3. Deliora's Curse?

**DISCLAIMER: Owns nothing. Not the songs, not the characters, not the anime/manga that this is created after**

Chapter 3: Contemptible Curse

"The witch?!" Lucy asks anxiously. No, it couldn't be. They just got here! Her grip tightens on Natsu's shoulders. "Pheh. Don't worry, Lucy. She won't go after you, not as long as I'm here." Natsu boasts. Lucy, feeling oddly comforted by this strange Dragon Slayer's words, relaxes her hold slightly. She leans her head forward and rests it briefly against Natsu's upper back with a silent prayer of _'Please don't let this be my end.' _Before lifting her head to see a field with two figures standing not far away. But something isn't right...

"Hey you! Are you the evil witch who's been harming the villagers?" Natsu yells to the two apparent women. One of them, the older, turns and glares at the group as the stop a few feet from the two. Lucy's eyes go wide, for they have been stopped by a horrible thing.

An upside down pentacle. Made from blood with dark versions of the elements in the four general directions and middle where the witch and her captive stand. Lucy trembles slightly with anger. How dare she twist a beautiful art into something so dark and twisted?! Smoky- almost black- quartz, blood stone, night shade, burning sweetgrass (no sage?!), dark and muddy water, and in the middle, a large onyx statue of a raven atop a pile of skulls. Tears of rage well up in Lucy's eyes as Natsu lets her down and she stays behind him. Natsu walks forward. "Hey, why don't-"

A large flash of black lightening zaps Natsu, sending him flying backwards. "Natsu!" Lucy cries, but Happy stops her from running to him. "Lucy!" Lucy turns around at the call of her name. Gray and Erza are trying vainly to break the barrier. The witch on the inside, however, merely shrugs and turns back to her rite. Lucy closes her eyes. _'I can't keep it a secret any longer.' _She looks to the frightened young woman whom the witch as put her knife back to her throat. _'She'll die if I don't...'_

"Well it rains and it pours

When you're out on your own.

If I crash on the couch,

Can I sleep in my clothes?

Cause I spent the night dancing,

I'm drunk.

I suppose,

If it looks like I'm laughing,

I'm really just asking to leave.

This alone, you're in time for the show.

You're the one that I need,

I'm the one that you loathe.

You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose

Cause I love all the poison

Away with the boys in the band."

Lucy can feel the power within the words, the beat, her voice. The witch stops short of slicing the poor, frightened girls throat and turns back to stare at Lucy. "A music mage? I thought you were all extinct." she hisses, her voice soft like a snakes, but dry and withered, like a bouquet of flowers left out for days without water. "You will make a greater sacrifice than this girl!" The witch flies towards Lucy, but she's not there. The witch turns back to see Lucy standing in the middle of her circle, the poor girl is gone, Erza holds her sleeping form outside of the circle as Lucy continues the song.

"Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me,

Your kiss, and I will surrender.

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead.

A light to burn all the empires,

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires.

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."

Lucy felt like she could change the very fabric of the universe, and if she was strong enough, she very well could. Bright purple and yellow bolts of power swirl around her, creating a wall around the line of the circle, changing the energies from foul and demonic to a pure sense of power and tranquility. Despite the song, which is sung to draw power, the intention is good and undeniable; to destroy the wrong-doer of the world.

"There's a place in the dark,

Where the animals go.

You can take off your skin

In the cannibal glow.

Juliet loves the beat

And the lust it commands.

Drop the dagger and lather

The blood on your hands, Romeo."

"Lucy? What's going on?" I hear Natsu call from somewhere outside my tornado of power. They can't see me, but I can see them. The witch still tries to break my magic. "You cannot escape me forever! You_ **will**_ become my sacrifice and I shall become the most powerful mage ever known!" she tries to break the barrier again.

"Give me a shot to remember,

And you can take all the pain away from me.

Your kiss and I will surrender.

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead.

A light to brn all the empires,

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires.

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."

Lucy flings out her hands, and the power swirls around the witch. Her face changes to pure horror. Quickly, she begin a curse, but Lucy continues the song. "I call upon the powers of damnation and Hell to help me cast this vexing spell! Spirit of Deliora! Hear and be called!" A resounding _'crack!' _is heard and another bolts of black lightening flashes through. Lucy notices Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza fall to the ground, but thinks nothing of it as she grits her teeth and makes the power close around the witch as fast as she can, but even power needs time to move.

The witch smiles cruelly. "You have one year from your eighteenth birthday to have a child. You will always be fertile. Your first child shall be Deliora incarnated. And if you do not bed someone by the end of your given time, you will die; exploding in a supernova, and destroying the world." The witch lifts her hands over her head as Lucy's power closes in on her. "THIS I COMMAND AND THIS THAT SHALL BE DONE! MY DEATH WILL NOT HINDER IT IN ANY WAY!" the witch screeches as she hurls a large ball of black, static-y magic at Lucy as Lucy's power envelopes her, destroying her into oblivion.

Lucy moves to dodge the magic as soon as she feels she can move, but she's too late. The black static hits her with full force and she is delivered to darkness before she hits the ground.


	4. I Am

**Chapter 4: ****_Away_**

Lucy's eyes flutter open and she takes a deep breath. Looking around, she registers sleepily that she's in the Fairy Tail medical wing. "Rrrrrrgh..." she groans as she sits up slowly, rubbing her head lightly. Lucy yawns soundly and rubs her eyes. "M-my keys?..." she looks over at the bedside table, seeing her keys lying there. "Hmmm..." Lucy lays back down again and tries to sleep.

"Hey Lucy! You up yet?" Natsu's loud and obnoxious voice calls out as the door slams open. "SHHH! Natsu! What if Lucy's still asleep?" Gray's voice whispers. Lucy hears Natsu yell as Urza grabs him by the neck, choking him effectively _(she only knows this because it is the typical thing that would happen)_. "I think Gray is right when it comes to the well-being of our nakama." Urza talks softly to a loudly choking Dragon Slayer.

"Will all three of you be quiet?" Marakov whispers angrily. Lucy feels a hand on her head; old and frail, almost. "Her fever's gone, so she should be up in a bit." Marakov murmurs to the others. Everyone is quiet. Lucy can feel their eyes on her, but she continues to feign sleep. "Let's leave. She'll probably be a little disoriented when she wakes." he suggests. Lucy listens as they leave quietly.

Lucy counts to thirty silently before getting up... And stares right into Natsu's face.

"Gah!" Lucy yells, pulling away from Natsu. "What the hell, Natsu?" she yells angrily.

"I knew you were up, Luce. You're not that good at faking sleep." Natsu grins stupidly for a minute before melting away into a serious face. "Lucy, what happened? What did the witch mean by 'music mage'?" he sits on the side of the bed and leans in closer. Lucy moves backwards until her back presses against the headboard, tears threatening to spill over. How could she tell him that they'll either both be dead or chasing Deliora again in less than a year? "Hey, Lucy, why are you crying?" Natsu asks gently, unsure if it was his fault that the petite little blonde is on the verge of tears. He brushes her hair away from her face, and the tears start to fall. Big, heavy, salty tears pour down her face. Natsu moves to wipe them away, but Lucy is out of the bed in an instant. But not before Natsu catches a tear drop. Lucy hurries from the room and Natsu carefully licks up the tear, his eyes going wide and his breath catching when the door clicks shut.

...

When Lucy burst into the main room, she was bombarded by questions. That is, until they see her face completely wet and tears still streaming freely from her eyes. They instantly back off. "Lucy! Are you okay? Did Natsu say something to you?" Urza asks carefully. Lucy shakes her head and looks up. "There's something I have to tell you, all of you." she addresses all of Fairy Tail. They listen intently for her words.

"You all know of Alainn?" she asks, and everyone nods eagerly. Of course, everyone knew the world-famous pop star, just no idea where she disappears to, only to reappear for a concert. "Well," she breathes and pulls off her blonde wig, the wig that everyone thought was her real hair, to reveal the famous long black hair, "I am Alainn." Everyone gasps in surprise before cheering wildly. Lucy gives a small, sad smile. "Hey, Lucy! Sing a song!" Someone shouts from the back of the Guild. Everyone goes ballistic. Lucy opens her mouth to protest, but before she can make a noise, all the lights in the room go off except a few, via. the one light on her and handful on the stage. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" the Guild chants without breaking rhythm. Lucy takes a step back, unsure of what to do. Sing? In front of so many?

A nudge from behind makes her look back to see Natsu standing behind her. "Natsu...?" she asks, but seeing his dark, haunted expression makes her step away from him in shock, and right into the awaiting mob of the Guild. She's isntantly swept away from the young Dragon Slayer, whose eyes never leave her.

She's pushed up onto the stage and she stands before the cheering Guild, a microphone in front of her face. She looks over and her eyes lock with Natsu's. He almost looks like he's pleading with her, just like her eyes are pleading for him to take her away from here, away from the loud Guild, to take her home.

When Natsu doesn't make any move to help her, she sighs and takes hold of the might, the guitar starting to play. She opens her mouth to sing.

**(AN: Sorry it took so long. I've doing so much and I'm such a scatterbrain! Anyways, R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!)**


	5. I Know Your Secret

_Survivor!_

_Survivor!_

_One more goddamn day when I know what I want_

_And my want will be considered tonight, _

_Considered tonight._

_Just another day when all I want_

_Will mark me as a sinner tonight,_

_I'm a sinner tonight, yeah!_

__Lucy feels the power of her words, the power of her beat, fill her heart, soul and body with magic. An unspeakable, foreign, almost forgotten and extremely powerful magic that seems like the earth itself banned centuries ago. She smiles evilly, her perfect, pearly white teeth all turning into long, sharp weapons.

_People can no longer cover their eyes,_

_If this disturbs you, then walk away._

_You will remember the night you struck by the sight of_

_Ten thousand fists in the air._

_Power unrestrained dead on the mark_

_Is what we will deliver tonight,_

_Deliver tonight._

_Pleasure fused with pain is triumph of the soul_

_Will make you shiver tonight,_

_Will make you shiver tonight, yeah._

__Lucy raises her fist tot he sky, and the Guild follows, throwing their heads to the beat. The encouragement fuels Lucy's power. Her hair swirls around her body, making her look powerful and dangerous.

_People can no longer cover their eyes._

_If this disturbs you, then walk away._

_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of_

_Ten thousand fists in the air!_

_We are the ones that will open your minds,_

_Leave the weak and the haunted behind._

_We are the ones that will open your mind,_

_Leave the weak and the haunted behind._

_We are the ones that will open your minds,_

_Leave the weak and the haunted behind._

_We are the ones that will open your mind,_

_Leave the weak and the haunted behind._

By the second repeat, people had started singing with her. But they don't know that this feeds Lucy's strength, giving _more _fuel to her already immense magical power. Music magic? This makes her Stellar Mage look like an ant being compared to Mt. Everest.

_People can no longer cover their eyes._

_If this disturbs you, then walk away._

_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of_

_Ten thousand fists in the air!_

_Ten thousand fists in the air!_

_Ten thousand fists in the air._

__As the song comes to an end, the Guild cheers wildly. "SING! SING! SING! SING!" they chant endlessly. Lucy shakes her head. She can tell when people are high on her music. It happens to innocent stander-by's. She jumps off the stage and disappears in a flash when the Guild surges forward to grab her.

Lucy appears in her bedroom almost immediately, were she collapses to the floor and sobs heavily. If only they knew...

A pair of arms lifts Lucy up and she looks up to see Natsu holding her. "N-Natsu..." her breath catches several times as she says his name. He merely sits on the bed without a sound and holds her close. Lucy, feeling suddenly safe and protected, cries herself out on Natsu's shoulder. She clutches his vest and scarf like if she lets go, she'll be taken away from this world; taken away from her friends, her home, her life...

After a long while of bawling her eyes out, Lucy pulls away from Natsu slightly. "I-I'm s-so-sorry..." she hiccups as her tears slow down. Natsu catches a tear and puts his finger in his mouth, grimacing as her pulls it out. "Wha-*hic* what's wr-wrong?" Lucy asks in fear. Natsu shakes his head. He takes the end of his scarf and gently wipes away her tears, the scaly cloth smooth against Lucy's cheek. "Lucy, I know about your curse." he whispers gently. Lucy jerks back slightly so she can look at Natsu with wide eyes. "What? B-but-" she's stopped as Natsu kisses her tenderly. Lucy hesitates for a moment before gently kissing him back. When he pulls away, he smiles slightly. "Your tears, Luce. Your tears told me about your curse. They also told me..." he lets his voice trail off, unsure of how to further explain. "Told you what?" she presses, her voice still shaking.

"You're a virgin." he whispers as he nuzzles her neck, making her shiver deliciously. Her eyes start to flutter close just when she remembered what her curse entailed. She pushes herself away from Natsu. She turns and runs for the front door, but as her hands touch the handle, an arm winds around her waist, and another arm appears by her head, palm spread flatly against the wood of the door. "Please don't run, Luce. It might seem a bit shitty, but but this curse gives me the chance to confess." he pleads, his mouth beside her ear. Lucy feels a tingling sensation down her spine as she turns around in his arms. "Confess what, Natsu?" she demands quietly.

Natsu gives a small smirk. "Heh. I guess there's no turning back now." he mutters before looking deep into the girl's eyes, bringing his face closer to hers. "I love you, Lucy. I know it's a really awful time to tell you this, but I really do. I would do anything to keep you here with me, to make you mine. I will do anything a can to save you. All you have to do is ask." he murmurs the last part as he places butterfly kisses on her neck. Lucy's grip tightens on his vest. "N-Natsu..." she moans softly, her eyes closing slowly.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Lucy." he begs. Lucy swallows and nods, knowing her can feel her answer.


End file.
